Last Chance
by strong.till.you.break
Summary: New Years Eve is the last chance to win your lover's heart. Everyone needs someone to love, and that day is special, because it is the day you last chance ends, and your first chance begins. Niley.


**Last Chance**

* * *

_**~NILEY ONE-SHOT~**_

_**December 31, 2009**_

* * *

"Come on, Miley! It's your last chance to win Jake back. He's leaving _today_ with _Mikayla_." Lilly over-emphasized "Mikayla", clearly stating that she disapproved of Jake's choice.

"How many times to I have to tell you, I don't care about Jake!" I sighed as Lilly rolled her eyes, unbelieving.

"You have to tell me until I believe it," Lilly paused, thinking. "...Or until you go out with another guy."

"You can't just pick a guy off the street and decide to go out with him." I stated.

"Oh, sure you can! That's how I got Joe!"

"Uh-huh."

"Miley, don't be such a couch-potato, either! Go out there and go shopping or something. I heard someone needs a new dress for tonight!" Lilly smiled and put a light pink strapless against her body.

Ignoring her assumption, I smiled, "Perfect! You _have_ to wear that!"

"Stop steering away from the subject, Miley. Plus, pink doesn't go well with my skin tone."

"Black does, though!" I pointed toward a black strapless that ended at the knees. Holding it up to her body, I grinned. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to go try something on!" She said as I sighed again. She piled a couple of dresses into my arms and pushed me into the stall. I decided to try something, just to make Lilly happy. It's not like I was anything of interest, let alone someone a guy would even want to look at. Mikayla, on the other hand, was probably every guy's dream. Too bad she didn't have a nice personality to go with her good looks. She was just a bratty and self-centered as everyone thought she was.

"Hmm..." I tried on a dark navy blue strapless fluffed out a bit at the sides. I surprised myself with how pretty I looked. but pushed the thought away when I began to imagine what kind of designer dress Mikayla would be wearing. Again, I could live up to her expectations.

I stepped out with the navy dress on, and Lilly grinned in satisfaction. At least someone was enjoying herself. Joe came and wrapped an arm around Lilly's waist, whistling playfully.

"What will it take to make you understand that I am no guy's wish to be around?" I frowned. "The only guy who would even want to take a step toward me is my dad, or my brother, or Joe, and Joe only does that because I'm Lilly's friend."

"Oh, Miley, will you take a look at yourself? You're perfect the way you are."

"I hope you're right, Lilly."

"I am, and you are going to that high school reunion whether you like it or not. Trust me, you'll thank me later." Lilly looked at Joe. I had a feeling they knew something I didn't. I shook it away and changed back into my clothes. Tonight would be a long night.

* * *

"Hi, Nick!" I smiled happily as I hugged my closest friend.

"Hey...hey, Miley,"

"Why are you acting so weird?" I asked him. He never greeted me like this.

"It's--nothing. Nothing," He smiled again, but I could see through it. Something was bothering him

"Nick, tell me."

"It's just, why do you love Jake so much?" He asked, and I sighed.

"I don't know if I love him. It's like, I'm waiting for him to tell me he loves me, and then I'll know. But I'm pretty sure he's my prince charming!" I guess there was no reason to hide it now. Out of all people, Nick should know.

"Oh. I understand. So you don't like anyone else. At all?"

Something about his question puzzled me. He seemed nervous, unlike himself. I wonder why he wanted to know--he never asked. He had always told me that he wouldn't come to me, that I'd have to go to him if I wanted any boy advice.

"Now that you mention it..." I looked in his chocolate brown eyes, so deep and mysterious, like they were there for me to discover. And then the impossible became possible. _Does he mean him? Does he like me? Does he want me to like him? _I couldn't help but smile, and boy did that set Nick off.

"I guess you really like Jake then, so I'll just leave. And you, um, can go dream about him. Yeah. Bye, Miles!" He left, and I felt my heart break. I couldn't believe I was falling for my best friend. And he was falling for me.

"Wait, Nick!" I called to him, hoping he would turn back, and he did. "Today's New Years Eve. Everyone knows that New Years Eve is supposed to be the start of something new. It's supposed to be the last chance to win your lover's heart. Remember that." I turned away and peeked at him out the corner of my eye. I saw him hesitate for a moment before he got in his black convertible.

* * *

"Last chance, Miley," I told myself as I walked toward Jake. He wasn't officially with Mikayla, but they were bound to get together if Jake went to Europe to film a movie with her. After all, that was how Jake and I had met. I thought about what I had told Nick, and that kept me going. My heels tapped against the smooth wood floor, but you couldn't notice because of the loud, booming music that reverberated through the room.

I was just about to tap him on the shoulder, completely nervous about what I was going to say when the last thing I had expected to happen, happened. He pulled Mikayla to him and kissed her, unaware I was nearby. Mikayla smiled and leaned in again. I turned away. The surprising thing was, I didn't care. My heart didn't break, no tears came, nothing. Except embarrassment, of course, I was perfectly fine because I had realized that I no longer loved Jake, and I really didn't care what he and Mikayla had with him.

"I guess I'm alone for the night," I mumbled to myself as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"You too, huh?" I turned towards the voice, only to be distracted by beautiful mocha eyes. Nick.

"Yeah, I guess," I pulled my gaze away from him.

"You said it was the last chance to win your lover's heart. How'd that go?"

"He's not my lover."

"Oh," We sat there for a while, until the host announced the countdown to New Years Eve.

"Miley, you've got 30 seconds, and your last chance will be over." Nick smiled at me.

"You've got 30 seconds, Nicholas. 25, now." I smiled back at him as he took my hand.

"10, 9, 8..." He leaned in, and I continued. "7, 6, 5..." I was counting in my head, my heart in time with the voices around me. 3...2...1... His lips crashed against mine, and I smiled through the kiss. Boy, did I feel sparks. I pulled away, whispering in his ear. "That was my last chance."

"_Our _last chance. You won my heart, Miley Ray Cyrus."

"And you won mine, Nicholas Jerry Jonas." We closed the gap between us, physically, and emotionally. We were closer than ever. That was my last chance, and I'm glad it was spent on the love of my life, Nick Jonas.

* * *

**Consider this a New Years Eve gift to all the people who wrote such wonderful reviews, Favorited me & my stories, and gave such confident and kind feedback! My first shot at fan fiction was greater than I thought it would be, and I have all of you to thank!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!**


End file.
